Tragedy
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! Marshall's gadgets and Vaughn do NOT mix! Don't worry it's S&V! Please R&R! 5th chapter uploaded!
1. Fizzle And Fall!

                                                Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Alias.

(Except for a crush on Vaughn and some tapes and pictures of him! Hehehe!)

I own nothing pertaining to Sense and Sensibility.

Chapter 1: Fizzle and Fall.

Sydney Bristow walked into Sd-6 and tried to wipe the look of utter disgust off her face as she past Arvin Sloane's office.

She always got that look when she thought about him.

Once her and Francie were having a girls movie night when she started thinking about him.

Francie asked her if she was going to be sick. 

That was the way she felt but she had to insist that she had had one to many Red Vines and the fact that Willouby was cheating on Maryanne in the movie Sense and Sensibility did not help.

Sloane called her into his office, jerking her back to the present.

She smiled as pleasantly as she possible and accepted his gesture to sit down.

She wasn't surprised to see Dixon sitting there. 

She was sure it was another mission.

As Francie had once said, "If it's a day of the week ending in Y Syd's working."

And it was true. 

"Sydney, how nice of you to join us." Sloane said. "I'm sending you and Mr. Dixon on a mission together. Not to a fare away land but, to Detroit.

"Detroit?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, We have found out Mr. Sark is there and we want to know why." He said. "You can get your gadget's from Marshall as always. You leave tonight at 8:00 pm."

Sydney glanced at her watch, it was only 1:00pm.

She got out of there as soon as she could so she could go meet Vaughn at the warehouse for her counter mission.

She glanced at her newest gadget. It was a diamond ring that when you touched it sent, out an electric shock strong enough to kill.

Marshall had desensitized it to her touch of course.

She walked into the warehouse to find Vaughn sitting on a crate.

"Hi Vaughn." She said as calmly as she could. Ever since he had told her that the watch his father had gave him and had told him he could set his heart by stopped the day they met, she had felt nervous around him but not a bad kind of nervous, an excited kind of nervous.

"Hi Syd." He said smiling.

She gave him the information on her Sd-6 mission and he gave her the CIA counter mission.

He handed her a pair of earrings.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's your CIA gadget. The right earring takes photos. Your counter mission is simply to take photos of Sark and who he's working with. When you need to take a picture reach up and pretend to scratch your ear but what you'll really be doing is pressing the diamond insert and that will take the photo." He said.

They smiled at each other for a minute.

"Syd, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." She said.

He smiled shyly and then walked closer and took both her hands in his.

Then noticing the ring on her finger ran his own thumb over it.

Sydney, who had forgotten about the ring, was shocked when she heard a crackling sound and Vaughn fell over.

"Vaughn!" she screamed.

AN/ Push the purple button please! Should I continue? I **Love** feedback!


	2. Francie's World Tour

                                                                     Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

(Except a crush, some pictures, and tapes of Vaughn. Hehehe!)

"Vaughn!" she repeated stooping down and taking cradling his head in her hands.

He didn't move.

She checked his pulse.

He was still alive but he wasn't responding to her voice.

Shi picked up her cell phone and called the CIA hospital.

Soon an ambulance arrived and placing him on a stretcher the crew put him in the back of it.

They denied Sydney the option of riding in the back with him.

No matter how much she tried to push past them to where Vaughn lay unconscious on the stretcher.

She even threatened a fight where she assured them she would win.

That's when they called Kendall.

When she arrived at his office he questioned her. "Exactly what happened Miss Bristow?"

"Well, I told him about my SD-6 mission and he told me what my counter mission was just like normal. Then he grabbed my hands and…" she said.

"Wait! Why was agent Vaughn holding your hands?" he cut her off.

"Kendall! Agent Vaughn is in the hospital in case you haven't noticed!" she said skillfully dodging his question. "Now as I was saying, he grabbed my hands and…" she eyed him to make sure he wasn't going to cut her off again. "BAM! Next thing I know I'm here."

Suddenly she remembered the ring and how he had ran his thumb over it.

"The ring!" she blurted.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"The ring! That's why he fell over because of Marshall's gadget. Marshall put it on me when he explained how it worked and I forgot to take it off! It can kill a person if they have contact with it long enough! Apparently he didn't touch it long enough for it to have a strong enough effect to kill him. Hopefully." She said this last word sadly. "Where is he being held? I have to go see him!"

"Miss Bristow, you can't see him right now. You have a mission to prepare for. You don't have time!" he insisted.

"I'll make time! Let me see him NOW!" she said in a commanding tone.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Calm down Miss Bristow. I understand what you're going through. I…"

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" this time she cut him off.

After this remark she was escorted from the building kicking and demanding to see Vaughn.

She reluctantly drove home to prepare for another mission.

Francie who was grinning from ear to ear greeted her at the door.

"Sydney, guess what!" she squealed.

"What?" Sydney smiled.

"I am going to see the world! I've always wanted to do it and today while I was flipping pancakes I realized contrary to popular belief I am not getting any younger. I'm going to start by touring all of the United States and then work my way all the way up to Canada and so forth. Will is going to run the restaurant while I'm gone. I leave in three weeks." Francie finished.

"Fran, that's great! I'm really going to miss you though." Inside she was thinking, _this could present a problem. I travel all over the world for my missions. What if she sees me and recognizes me_? But the more reasonable side of her took over telling her she was just being silly. Or was she?

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. I love feedback. Please keep all reviews G rated! Thanks! =)


	3. Transfer Trouble

                                                                Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

(Except for a crush, some pictures, and tapes of Vaughn! Hehehe!)

Sydney walked into Sd-6 the next morning tired.

Actually it felt more like she was sleep walking.

Francie had kept her up all night talking about her world tour after she had gotten home that night from her mission.

The mission was successful all in all. 

She kicked a few butts, took a few photos, and thought a _lot_ about Vaughn.

She sat down at her desk and started typing.

Marshall walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi Marshall, how are you?" she grinned.

"Hey Syd, how are you? I'm fine. Could be better though. You know? I mean considering that Mr. Sloane chewed me out for being late and everything. I mean he's a really nice guy but sometimes he gets on my last nerve! You know? Oops I guess I said too much. Anyway how are you?" he asked.

_You ask the simplest question_. Sydney thought.

"I'm good." She said.

"Great! Well, I'll let you go to your meeting. Actually, I've got to go to that meeting to so, let's go! Not that I'm demanding that you go! You know? I would never do that. I mean…" he said.

"I know Marshall!" she cut him off.

When they where all in the conference room Sloane turned on the projector.

"Thank you to Miss Bristow and Mr. Dixon for acquiring the photos for Sd-6!" Sloane said.

There was a picture of the photos on the projection screen.

Sydney felt panic building up inside her. She immediately recognized it as the real photos! Someone had messed up big time. She knew she had needed Vaughn on this last mission. It was her own forgetfulness that had gotten her into this situation. If she hadn't forgotten to take off the ring she wouldn't be having this problem.

Weiss had had to do the transfer instead. And somehow one of them had messed up.

She just wanted to go home, snuggle up in her covers, and go to sleep.

But she knew if she did have way too much time to think about her mistake on the mission, and Vaughn.

After she was done at Sd-6 she went to the CIA to tell them about the mix-up and find out about Vaughn without getting escorted from the building. Again.

Worry lines creased her forehead and stress was evident in her eyes as she made her way to Kendall's office.

The first words out of his mouth were, "You need to see Dr. Barnett."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You look stressed." He said.

"Yeah, you want to know why? Because someone messed up and now Sd-6 has the real photos!" she shrieked.

"What!" he said the tips of his ears turning crimson.

"Oh! Kendall, you look stressed you need to see Dr. Barnett!" she replied sarcastically.

"Sydney!" he said.

She drove home later that afternoon with as much information about Vaughn as she had started with. Zip!

They had told her he was in no condition to see visitors and that they couldn't disclose any information about where he was being held and exactly what kind of condition he was in.

She had told Francie that she would go get a massage with her and right now that sounded like the best thing to do.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated! No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =) 


	4. The Spa

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! =D

When Sydney arrived home, she found Will in the kitchen eating a snack.

"Will, what are you doing?" Sydney smiled.

"Eating," he stated.

"I see that. Do you still have an apartment? Did your grocery store close down?" Sydney teased.

"Hahaha. No. So, did you hear?" 

"Hear what?" Sydney wanted to know.

"I'm going to run Francie's restaurant while she's gone." Will told her.

"She could be gone awhile. Can you believe she's actually going to see the world?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I need to do that. I'll miss her though." Will said.

"I will too. So, what are you eating?" she peered at his sandwich.

"A sandwich," he smiled.

"I know that. What kind of sandwich? It looks good, maybe I'll make one." Sydney replied.

"An oven roasted turkey, and provolone cheese sandwich." Will said.

"Sounds good. I think I will make one for myself."

"Sorry, but I used the last of the cheese and turkey," he shrugged.

"Will!" she exclaimed.

"What?" 

"It's fine, I'll just eat that last slice of pizza, in the fridge." Sydney replied.

"Umm. I ate that too." Will said.

"Will! Is there anything that you didn't eat?" Sydney asked.

"Well, there's some saltine crackers in the cupboard," he smiled.

"I need to go to the store. I guess Francie can bring dinner from her restaurant tonight, and I'll go tomorrow after work. But, I'm meeting her at a spa right now, so I have to go. I was going to eat something before I went, but…" she looked around the kitchen.

"I'm going home now, but I'll be back tonight." Will said.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Dinner." Will grinned.

"Will!" 

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said.

Sydney got into her car, and drove to the spa.

When she got there, Francie was waiting.

"There you are!" Francie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sydney smiled.

"Let's go! We almost missed our appointment." Francie smiled.

"Okay."

"I tried to be in the same room with you, so that we could talk, but all the double rooms were taken." Francie said.

"Oh. Well, that's all right." Sydney was disappointed.

Francie gave her an apologetic smile, and disappeared into another room.

Sydney sighed and headed over to the information desk.

"Ma'am, my name is Sydney Bristow, do you know which room I'm in?" she asked.

"Room 11. The masseuse will be in a minute." The lady told her.

"Thank you." Sydney said.

She wanted her feet massaged, so she took off her shoes, and lied down on the table.

Soon a woman walked in with a bowl of cucumbers, and some kind of paste.

"Hello, and welcome to your hour of splendid spa treatment." The woman said.

"Hi." Sydney replied.

"All right. I'll start off by asking, if you would like a spa mud mask." The lady asked.

Sydney shrugged, that sounded good, "Sure."

"Okay." The lady rubbed the mud mask onto Sydney's face, and placed two cucumber slices onto Sydney's closed eyelids.

A little while later, the lady had to leave for a minute to get some more toenail polish for Sydney's toes.

Sydney smiled when the door closed.

She couldn't remember being this relaxed in a long time.

All of the sudden someone lifted the cucumber slices off of her eyelids.

Sydney squinted up at the person, and gasped.

"Hello Miss Bristow, having a nice time?" A familiar voice, saturated with a British accent, asked teasingly.

Sydney sat bolt right up, "Sark!"

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	5. Sark

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show, books, or products.

AN/ Hey guys, I do not watch the Alias show and have not for a while, so I will just be finishing my current Alias fics and not writing any more of them. My fics are not based on anything that is currently happening on the show. Please enjoy the rest of this story. =D

"No time for chit chat, Syd. We must get you all tied up before you can escape, mustn't we?" Sark replied snidely as he quickly cuffed her hands and feet.

"Sark…"

"No, no. No talking. We must get you gagged before the masseuse comes back." He went on as he proceeded to gag her.

"Hurumph!" she tried to speak but it came out muffled.

Sark threw her over his shoulder and was lifted up, by a rope, into the ceiling through a ceiling vent.

Once inside the vent, Sark replaced the grate, set her down in front of him, and commented on the nifty gadgets that his team was able to rig up, most recently, the automatic pulley that had hoisted them into the vent moments earlier.

He then set her on a piece of wood that had wheels attached to it, and pushed her through the network of vent passageways until he reached the opening that led outside to the back of the building. All the while keeping a close eye on her.

Sydney lye still on the board, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, she remembered the shock ring that she had put into her pocket that morning.

Marshall had advised her to keep it and use it as a weapon for self-defense.

If she could only get to it…

But with Sark keeping such a close eye on her and her hands being bound, she found it impossible.

She would have to wait for her moment of opportunity.

Sark slung her into the back seat of an awaiting limo, slammed the door, and slapped the car twice.

Sydney puzzled over why he hadn't come with her.

"Hello, Miss Bristow."

Sydney quickly turned her head to look to her right.

There was a familiar face staring back…Anna Espinosas.

She reached over and un-gagged Sydney.

"Excuse me if I don't shake your hand." Sydney remarked coldly.

"Aren't you the clever one? Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Anna knocked her out quickly.

When Sydney awoke she was strapped to a chair.

She immediately glanced at the front pocket of her Capri jeans, where the ring should have been creating a slight bulge.

But she didn't see one.

They had taken all of her escape devices.

She glanced around at her surroundings.

She was in a metal room.

The only exit was a metal door at the front of the cold room.

Sark entered and gave her a phony smile, "You're awake! Perfect."

"What do you want, Sark?" 

"I want to know everything that you know. I want the 411 on Sd-6 and the CIA. And any other tid-bits that you might know."

"I won't tell you anything."

"Stubbornness. How charming. I don't think that you understand, sweetness. I'm not asking. I'm telling." Sark said.

"No. I don't think that you understand. I'm not talking."

"You have made a serious mistake, Miss Bristow. We will be speaking again." With that he turned and left without another word.

AN/ I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
